My Tomato For Your Symphony?
by Clockwork-Folly
Summary: Romano has a secret... he has a girlfriend. How did THAT happen? How did anyone not notice? What will happen when they are exposed?
1. Suspicious Activity

Wow… Never thought Romano x Vienna was going to be my first thing on FanFic… Interesting. Anyway! I know some people aren't a fan of OCs but I've decided that if a pairing can get so many watchers or whatever goes down here I'll do a second person smut of the main Hetalia charater (ie: Romano x Vienna gets a lot of favorites then I write a second person smut with Romano). ANYWAY! I hope you all like this~. Please message me suggestions ect.! I would love to talk to you guys! :D

* * *

><p>For Romano to say that he hated going to world meetings would be a lie. True, he did dislike being in the same room as every country and their capital and how loud everyone talked. He hated the fact there would be three potato bastards instead of two and two wine bastards instead of just one. He hated having to suffer through Spain and him stalking his little sister like a horny puppy. Fuck, he hated everything about world meeting except for one thing.<p>

_**He got to see her**__._ Veneziano never seemed to see through his cleverly disguised lie that he hated the meeting with every fiber of his being but Sicily seemed to be slowly weaseling through to the truth.

"What the hell are you so eager about, _fratello_?" Romano dropped the shirt he had been carefully folding, throwing his arms up as if to shield his face form an attacker. Upon realizing it was simply Sicily, who stood there with an _ever_ so smug look on her face, he lowered his arms and scowled.

"Who the hell said I was eager?" He said in an annoyed tone as be picked up his shirt and folded it again, carelessly now that Sicily was watching. Sicily plopped herself down on the bed and started to sift through his suitcase, ignoring the protests from her eldest brother.

"First off, you only use this suitcase for special occasions. Second, these are all your nicest clothes. Thirdly, you always pack like a slob and now you are folding your clothes all nice so they don't wrinkle. Fourthly, you are bringing your nice cologne… and lastly, you are blushing as red as a tomato." Sicily finished, pulling a tomato from her pocket and holding it up for comparison before taking a giant bite out of it.

Scowling again Romano snatched the tomato from her, ignoring the loud shout of "bastard!" and her attempts to get it back, and took a giant bite himself. Sicily crossed her arms and kicked his suitcase to the floor to which Romano retaliated by squeezing what was left of the tomato in her face. After a bit of shouting at each other, and some rather ineffectual wrestling which resulted in Romano sitting on Sicily's back as she was sprawled out on the floor, Sicily began prying again.

"So who is she… or he?" Sicily winced and grumbled '_fratello bastardo'_ when the 'or he' got her a swift slap to the back of the head.

"None of your business, _sorellina bastarda_." He felt triumphant in beating her until she left out a short laugh (it probably would have been longer had he not been sitting on her.).

"Ha! So there is someone! I knew it!" She grinned devilishly up at him, her own hazel eyes locked with his as a blush slowly covered his features.

"Sh-Shut up! There is not!" He squirmed on her back to provide her a bit of discomfort but she merely continued to grin and laugh. More shouting, mainly from Romano, ensued and drew the attention of the other Italian. Cracking the door open, Italy peeked his head in. He smiled slightly as he watched the two wrestle for a while until Sicily sat on Romano's stomach

"Ve~ _Fratello! Sorellina!_ We have to get ready! Our plane leaves soon!" Italy chirped happily. He was so excited for the week in Austria where he would spend all of his free time with Germany and Berlin that he had gotten all of his packing done weeks ago. Grumbling slightly both of souther Italians got up and dusted themselves off, smoothing out any wrinkles with their hands.

"Fine, fine. I was just picking on this _bastardo_ anyway." Sicily said with a shrug as she exited the room. As the door closed Romano heard Italy pesting Sicily about weither or not she was excited to see Spain or not. ("Ve~ are you excited to see Big Brother Spain?" "_Che cazzo! _Of course I am not excited to see that creepy perverted bastard! Why would I be!" "Ve? _Ma_ he is always so excited to see you…") With a sigh and a few mental curses at his sister for destroying what had taken him nearly an hour to pack he repacked his things, took his bag downstairs, set it with the others, and started the car.

He was driving them to the airport because the last time Italy drove he kept getting distracted, nearly driving them into a tree and the last time Sicily drove someone's tires got shot out (the Mafia was a hell of a group to fuck with). However, as he drove and listened to Italy talk about all the things he was going to with Berlin and Sicily "grumble" about all the things Spain was going to make her do his mind wondered to _**her**_. Romano was to engrossed in his own thoughts to pay much mind to what was going on around him and before he knew it a flight attendant was asking him if he wanted a pillow… apparently he looked tired. It was just a few hours flight from Veneziano's house to Austria's but it was the perfect time for a nap in the Italians' eyes.

Reclining back along with Italy and Sicily he closed his eyes and felt the heavy tug of sleep. It wasn't long before his dreams began to run away from him and he began dreaming about _**her.**_

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

Fratello- Brother

Sorella- Sister

Sorellina- Little Sister

Ma- But

Bastado/Bastarda- Bastard

Che cazzo- What the fuck

Sorry the first chapter isn't that long or interesting… It'll get much more interesting later~! Sex, Drama, Murder ahead! Oh my!


	2. BONUS! Romano's Dream

_Romano smiled as he pulled her close, arms wrapped protectively around her waist, smiling as he gazed into her deep purple eyes. They kissed once; just a peck. They kissed twice; a bit longer but still chaste. There was a small pause as they simply stared at each other before their lips smash together with bruising force._

_Their lips moved together in unison, Romano relished in the feeling. The kiss alone was almost enough to drive him mad. His grip on her waist tightened and he pulled her closed, their hips grinding softly against one another._

_Vienna was the first to break the kiss, kissing along his jaw then to his neck. Sinking her teeth lightly into the spot on his neck she knew would earn her a delicious moan. Indeed it paid off when a baritone moan spilled from the Italian's mouth and he pulled her hips roughly against his._

_"Dio mio, Vienna!" He growled as she teasing the flesh, sucking until she could catch some of it in her teeth then rolling her tongue over pinched off area. After a few more moments of that Romano pulled her from his neck and smashed his lips against her, pushing his tongue into her mouth. They kissed heatedly for a few moments before he found he had backed her into a bed and pushed her down on it, claiming his spot over her with a wild grin. "You're in for it now."_

_Kissing her roughly again he grabbed ahold of her white silk night gown…. God he loved her night gowns… and hiked up far past her hips and began rubbing her thighs higher and higher; until his fingers flitted along the edge of her panties. A soft moan passed through the Austrian's lips as he took his turn abusing the oh so sensitive spot on her neck. He threw his head back suddenly, a feral moan ripping from his throat as Vienna pulled his curl into her mouth._

_Romano began bucking his hips roughly against her as her skillful tongue, that could expertly play a variety of instruments, ran along his now hardened curl. The pooling of heat in his lower stomach told him he needed to get to the point… and soon. With every ounce of will power he had he pulled away, letting out a shuddering moan as his curl slid from Vienna's warm mouth._

_He ran his hands slowly up her body, over her hips, along the curve of her breast all the while dragging her night gown higher until he was able to pull it over her head and throw it off to the side. Her bra was gone in another second and a few more and his mouth was latched onto a bright pink nipple. Another moan rolled from Vienna's mouth as she tangled her slim fingers in Romano's mahogany hair, her thumb brushing over the root of that fly-away curl._

_Romano couldn't take it anymore. He sat up, kissing her deeply as he yanked her underwear off, ignoring the loud rip it made and quickly reached down to open his pants. Once undressed himself he smiled softly down at her. She returned them smile before her mouth moved like she was speaking… but made no sound. Then it hit him…_

_This was a dream…_

…_._

…_._

…

… _Fuck. _

* * *

><p>Alright… This is "chapter two" but it's more of a bonus. Sorry its super short… The next one is really long<p>

Sorry it's so short. Just wanted to type out Roma's dream.

Ah, poor Roma.

He just can't catch a break.

R&R!

-VClockwork


	3. Yes, I DOES Take That Long To Pee!

Slowly Romano opened his eyes, reluctant to leave his dream world. Though, as his surroundings began to sit in he was glad that he did. His entire body was covered in a thin sheen of sweet, his face was flushed with arousal, his breathing was a bit labored, and he had a very evident problem throbbing between his legs. As he sat up he noticed those weren't his only problems. Italy and Sicily were both staring at him; Sicily with extreme amusement and Veneziano in extreme confusion.

"_Fratello_?" Italy was the first to break the silence. Romano felt the pink color of his cheeks quickly darken to red from sheer embarrassment.

"W-What?" He asked a bit louder and threating then he should have. Italy flinched slightly and grew silent, scared of his brother's outbursts… especially on such a small plane. Sicily, however, was unhindered.

"You seem to have a bit of _una problema, fratello_." She sounded so haughty that is made Romano's blood boil.

"Sh-Shut UP, Sicilia!" He said through gritted teeth. Sicily chuckled and smirked at her brother's discomfort.

"_Perchè_? What were you dreaming about? You were moaning the name too softly for either of us to hear." Romano felt his stomach drop and his face would have become even redder had most of his blood not been preoccupied elsewhere… Turning away from his siblings he faced out the window with a pout. He was silent the rest of the plane ride, pouting and trying his damndest to ignore Veneziano's questions and Sicily's teasing.

Once they were on the ground he was almost certain he was ready to ditch them at the airport and just go home. Fuck the meeting. However, as they picked up their luggage they noticed they had quite the unexpected welcome party.

Waiting for them was none other than Austria, looking severely annoyed. As the three approached him his mood only seemed to worsen.

"_Ciao_, Austria! Are you here to welcome us?" Italy greeted happily, completely oblivious to his former caretaker's poor mood. Austria let out a soft sigh and unfolded his arms.

"_Guten morgen_, Italia." Another sigh. "…_und ja_. I am. I'm not sure why but Vienna seems to have sent you the wrong date for the meeting… It doesn't start for another two days." Austria explained, the source of his irritation becoming a bit clearer. Romano felt his heart give a little flutter and a bit of color returned to his cheeks. "I would like to apologize for this mistake by offer lodgings at _mein_ house until after the meeting is over."

All disdain Romano had been feeling towards the meeting flew out the window at this moment. His heart was fluttering happily. A whole week at Austria's house with Vienna… Austria couldn't possibly keep her under 100 percent surveillance! His happiness was short lived when Sicily decided to speak up.

"What the hell make you think we want to stay with you? This is all your fault! Just pay for extra hotel days you cheap bastard!" She spat hatefully as she glared at him. Austria glared back, the two stayed like that for a few moments. Romano opened his mouth to protest what Sicily was saying; to say he wanted to stay with the Austrians but as he opened his mouth he caught on.

Sicily was testing him. Fuck! She was trying to get him to protest! Romano's mind was chaos as he debated saying something and revealing himself to his little sister or forfeiting a week with Vienna.

"Ve, but it will save us money too if we stay with Big Brother Austria!" Italy broke the tension, smiling obliviously. "Why don't we take the offer, _sorella_?" For the first time Romano wanted to hug his little brother and tell him that he loved him.

"Hmph. Fine." Sicily crossed her arms, glaring at Italy but overall seeming more disappointed. Together the four of them moved all of the bags to the car and piled in. Romano sat in the back with Sicily while Italy sat up front next to Austria, who was driving. Never had a car ride been more awkward then the one from the airport to Austria's house. Italy talked away with Austria while Sicily sat in the back, studying Romano for any type of reaction as they neared the nobles' house.

Despite his sister's scrutiny he was determined not to show her any signs. He tried to stare boredly out the window, his chin resting in his lightly clenched palm but he found the pressure to be a bit much. Already eager to see Vienna the added nervousness from Sicily was beginning to make him feel sick… not excited. The closer and closer they got the harder his heart beat, the more his palms sweated, the closer he felt to throwing up, and the more he regretted deciding to go along with the plan to stay at Austria's.

"_Fratello_… are you okay? You look fucking awful. Did the plane make you sick?" Romano tensed, scanning her voice for anything but concern (beneath the natural harsh tone she picked up from Romano himself, of course) but found nothing. Turning more towards the window he simply made a noise to show he had heard her. The car pulled into the drive way and for a moment Romano was sure either his heart was going to stop or he would vomit. However, as he approached the door neither happened. Austria led them inside, begrudgingly helping to carry their bags.

"Vienna will show you to your rooms." Austria explained with a huff. The faint sound of a piano being played teased the air, slightly relaxing even the uptight Austrian. "It seems she is practicing. Would you like some tea until she is finished?"

"I need to use the restroom." Romano said bluntly, earning him a quizzical look from both of his siblings. Austria paused, slightly taken back but the sudden statement.

"Um… _Ja_. It's down the hall on the left. Follow the sound of the piano, its right outside the music room." Austria told him before disappearing into the kitchen with Sicily and Italy. Romano made his way quickly to where he was told but didn't go into the bathroom. Opening one of the large double doors that guarded the music room he snuck in silently so as not to disturb the only occupant. He allowed himself a small smile as he observed Vienna from behind as she played.

Her long dark brown hair that almost reached the bench, that she was perched so delicately on, was pulled up into an elegant bun. As always she was clad in an expensive, Victorian age dress that, with its many layers, elegant colors, and intricate designs, made her look like royalty. He knew that her amethyst eyes were closed with concentration behind sleek, black glasses. She moved ever so slightly in her seat as she continued to play expertly. Romano found himself unable to move from the doorway as he listened to her play.

Vienna…

She was perfect…

And absolutely his…

The song came to can end but as he opened his mouth to speak loud applause caught him off guard. After his momentary panic attack Romano looked around for the offender; rising from the couch, still clapping, was the very last person Romano wanted to see.

The fucking albino potato…

"Whoo! Beautiful, Vienna! You should have seen Gilbird! He was dancing!" Prussia said as he walked over to Vienna, clapping a large hand on her shoulder. Gilbird chirped happily has he rolled from Prussia's stark white hair and down to Vienna's striking chocolate colored hair, nestling lightly.

"_Danke_, but I still have a lot of practice to do. There were a lot of mistakes in there." She said as sweetly as she could manage to the loud Prussian. Reaching up she pulled Gilbird off her head and held him close to her chest.

"Well, you could have fooled me. I didn't hear anything wrong with it." Prussia grinned down at her, his grin growing as Gilbird attempted to nuzzle into her corset covered chest. Romano stood there, stunned and unsure of what to do. It wasn't until Prussia happened to catch a glimpse of him out of the corner of his eye and look at him did he even realize what was going on.

"Oh hey! Look! It's Romano!" Prussia beamed, proud of himself for remembering someone who CLEARLY wasn't as awesome as himself. Romano scowled and crossed his arms.

"_Ciao_, albino potato. I heard the piano so I thought I would come listen." He made a pathetic excuse for his presence in the room. Vienna looked over slowly, a smile tugging at her lips despite how much she tried to remain formal. Standing up she bowed slightly.

"_Guten abend_, Italia. I apologize profusely for my mistake in the dates. I hope it does not change your opinion of me or _mein bruder_." While she spoke calmly Romano was able to pick up on the underlying tone of sarcasm. Prussia gaped suddenly before laughing.

"What! You made a mistake? Specs must be furious!" He continued laughing, earning him a masked death glare from the sophisticated girl when he wasn't paying attention.

"_Ja_. He is quite angry with me… but I'm sure he will get over it soon." She said replied. It took a few more moments but the Prussian calmed down, wiping his eyes (he had laughed so hard he cried…).

"Ah… Well I need to go then. He already hates me and if he is in a bad mood I don't want to be attacked by Priss. See you later." Prussia said, taking Gilbird back from Vienna. Before Romano could even begin to feel relief for the albino potato leaving Prussia leaned over a placed a kiss to Vienna's forehead before heading out the door. There was a silence in the room as Romano thought about what to say. He opened his mouth to start shouting but Vienna beat him to the chase, speaking calmly.

"There is nothing there, Romano. Don't be worried. It would just be suspicious if I threw a major fit over something trivial like that." She smoothed out her dress as she spoke, approaching him. Romano let out a small growl as he pulled her close, arms looped protectively around her small waist.

"You are mine!" He said in a low tone, pressing a rough kiss to the covered skin of her neck, instantly feeling irritated for the amount of clothing she always had to wear.

"_Ja_. As you are _mein_." She rested her arms on his shoulders for a moment before stepping back and out of his grip. "We need to go to _mein bruder_. You probably told him you were going to the bathroom, _ja_?" Romano paused, he hadn't thought about the fact that he had probably been gone for close to 20 minutes now… all he had thought about was Vienna… and then why Prussia was there. Vienna chuckled softly and gave his cheek a quick peck, pulling him from his thoughts.

"I will go back first, okay? It will seem less suspicious that way. You stay here a bit longer and have some excuse for why it took so long when you return." Romano nodded as he leaned down to capture her lips but was stopped by a hand on his chest. "Wait just a bit longer. It will be much better that way." With that last bit she left before Romano even had a chance to react. He stood, dumbfounded for a moment before gathering himself and heading into the kitchen a few minutes later.

"Ve~ _fratello_! What took you so long?"

* * *

><p>Sorry for the super short chapter 2…. Being a fanfic reader myself I find that I can only read fanfics with plot if there is no sex scattered through~ So here is some plot substance! Yay!<p>

This one was longer anyway…. Hooray! Anyway, Chapter 4 should have some good old sex and start the building drama! Yay!

R&R!

-VClockwork


	4. I Told You It Would Be Better

Ciao! Sorry for taking so long on this one.

Warning: This chapter contains sex! Yay!

* * *

><p>"Ve~ fratello! What took so long?" Italy asked as Romano entered the kitchen. Sicily looked up from her seat, as far from Austria as she could manage, and gave Romano an expecting look. A silence fell in the room as Romano fumbled over his words. Despite Vienna telling him to think of an excuse he couldn't. All he could think about was being near her…<p>

"What would everyone like for breakfast?" Vienna came to the rescue, standing up and making her way over towards the stove. Romano gave a soft sigh of relief as everyone turned their attention to her instead.

"I would love to stay for breakfast but I used the time that should have been for breakfast going to pick up the Italys." Austria replied, obviously irritated.

"Es tut mir leit, bruder." Vienna replied sincerely as she began to pull out pots and pans to begin her cooking. Austria merely made another noise of irritation as he left the kitchen, presumably to gather his things and head to work.

"Ve, I think I am going to out for a bit! I can eat breakfast while I'm out!" Italy said happily, smiling at Vienna. "Hey! Does everyone want to come with me?"

"I'll come. Anything to get out of this damned house." Sicily grumbled, standing up and stretching like she is been sitting for hours. Vienna gave a soft chuckle.

"Do you really hate us that much, Sicily?" She asked, looking over her shoulder as she discarded an empty eggshell into the trash can. Sicily gave a soft sigh.

"It's not YOU I hate… it's your damned brother. He was a terrible caretaker!" She griped as walked over to Italy who instantly latched onto her, nuzzling the top of her head. Vienna nodded as she flipped the egg.

"Perhaps he was a bit strict but you grew up, ja? You aren't dead." Vienna retorted. Sicily let out a small groan of agreement.

"Are you coming, fratello? … Or are you still feeling sick from the plane ride?" Sicily asked Romano, raising an eyebrow. Romano fidgeted before answering.

"I'm going to stay here and eat then go to bed." He said finally… actually he grumbled it under his breath. Sicily nodded and accepted that answer.

"Va bene. We'll be back before dinner!" Italy peeped happily, excited for a day out with his little sister. It was only five minutes before Romano and Vienna were alone in the house.

To his surprise, however, Vienna merely continued cooking. As the minutes ticked on in silence Romano felt more and more distressed… and a little annoyed. Was she not excited to see him? Why was she being so distant? Did he do something wrong? The 'clink' of a plate being set in front of him pulled him from his thoughts. He stared at the food for a moment before looking up to find Vienna's back to him again, working on cooking food for herself. The silence continued as Romano began to eat his food; nervousness and irritation made it impossible for him to taste as he stared at her back.

About halfway through his food he stood up, knocking his chair back quite a bit and stormed over to her. Vienna let a small smirk play on her lips as she felt Romano's agitated presence behind her. He waited until she placed the last piece of sausage on her plate and turned the stove off before grasping her small waist and pulling her tightly against himself.

"Are you not happy to see me?" He growled softly as he unbuttoned the collar to her shirt and pushed it aside to press a few kisses to the soft skin underneath. Vienna chuckled softly.

"Und why would you think that, hm?" She asked as she attempted to turn in his grasp to face him but found herself to be immobile. Romano merely let out another growl in response and spun her around towards him. Leaning down, he attempted to capture her lips for the second time that day but was stopped yet again. "I said wait, didn't I?" Vienna mused lightly, a hand firmly on his chest.

"I don't want to wait, dammit." Romano said through clenched teeth. He was starting to get severely annoyed with her. Vienna smirked again, grabbed her plate, and slipped past him.

"But I haven't even gotten to eat breakfast yet." She explained as she sat down across from his seat, an odd smug tone in her voice. Romano stood by the stove for a few minutes, watching her eat in the same slow fashion she always did… acting like she didn't have a horny southern Italian staring at her in a dumbfounded fashion. "Why don't you come finish your breakfast? It might make you feel better."

"I'm not feeling sick, bastarda. I made that up so Sicily wouldn't know I was excited as fuck to come here." He muttered as he retook his seat. "Why are you sitting over there? Come sit next to me! It's not like anyone is here to see!"

"I'm fine here." A simple response followed another small bite. They ate in tense silence, well, tense on Romano's end. He found himself staring at her the entire time, thankful she wasn't staring back because he missed his mouth quite a few times. When they were finished he was forced to sit through watching her gather and wash the dishes. The longer he sat there the more and more urgent the problem growing between his legs was getting. After what felt like a century she turned to him and smiled.

"Let's go to the music room, ja?" She asked sweetly and grabbed his hand, leading him down the hall. Romano followed blindly. He was finding it very difficult to think properly. "I wrote a new piece of music und…." She was talking to him, he knew she was, but he was no longer listening.

"Vienna…. I-" He was cut off again when she pressed a finger to his lips. The smirk on her face and the mischievous glint in her eyes was almost enough to drive him crazy right then and there.

"Patience, mein liebe." Was her short statement as she pushed him down to the couch and went over to the piano. Taking her seat she started playing, slow and light. Romano shifted uncomfortably on the couch, the throbbing between his legs was almost unbearable now. Five minutes; Vienna was still playing. Ten minutes… still playing. At fifteen minutes Romano palmed himself lightly through his pants, a small breath passed through his lips. Twenty minutes and he was squirming and pressing his hips up against his hand, desperate for more contact. He didn't dare open his pants, worried that this was some kind of test and he was failing… horribly.

At thirty minutes he let out a frustrated whine that stopped Vienna in her playing. Romano eyed her back wearily as she sat, fingers hovering over the keys, motionless. Shit, he pissed her off! Vienna stood up with an aggression that caused Romano to jump. With every step she took towards him Romano pressed himself further and further into the couch.

"V-Vienna, I'm sorry I just couldn't-" Romano started but was cut off(again) by Vienna grabbing the collar of his white Armani shirt and pulling him into a bruising kiss. Instantly Romano's hands found her waist and pulled her down onto him.

The kiss was all teeth and tongue as Romano tried desperately to pull Vienna closer, making it difficult for either of them to breathe. Their lungs were soon screaming for them to break apart for air but neither listened as Romano squeezed her waist, his fingers digging in deep enough to leave bruises while her fingers wove themselves so securely in his hair not even the jaws of life could separate them.

Finally the need for air progressed to both of them feeling on the verge of passing out and the kiss was finally broken, both panting and staring deeply into each other's eyes. Romano was the first to catch his breath and a smirk spread across his lips as he latched onto the sensitive spot of her neck and bucked his hips upwards. Vienna let out a breathy gasp, still unable to catch her breath. A sharp bite to that sensitive spot caused Vienna's grip to tighten on Romano's hair tenfold and she returned the urgent grind of his hips. Romano moaned and began to fumble with the outermost layer of Vienna's complex dress.

"Mm… Romano. Let's play a game, okay?" Vienna murmured, still panting slightly. Romano looked up from his endeavor to give her a quizzical look.

"What kind of game?" Romano asked, skeptical of the sophisticated girl's sudden proposal. Vienna chuckled slightly and ran one of the hands tangled in his hair down his stray curl before leaning down and giving it a soft lick causing Romano to give a particularly violent shudder.

"I'll bet you that I can make you cum before you get me undressed" Vienna smirked at him and dropped her arms to his shoulders.

"And if I don't?" He asked, pulling her closer still, her hips lightly grinding his again. Vienna nipped his ear lightly.

"Then you can do whatever you want with me tonight… wherever you want." She pulled away to look him in the eyes again. "But if you do then I get to do whatever I get to do wherever I want with you tonight." Romano looked into her eyes for a moment, thumbs rubbing small circles in her sides while he thought it over. He knew how long it would take him to get her undressed and how quickly she could make him cum… especially since he was already this pent up. The longer the silence went on the more and smugger Vienna's smirk got. That flared the Mafioso inside the fiery Italian.

"You're on." He finally replied as he got back to work on trying to quickly undo the buttons on the outer layer of her dress. A small chuckle passed from the Austrian before she leaned forward, going straight for Romano's twitching curl. Romano moaned and bucked his hips upwards.

He got a moment's relief from the lazy torture to his curl when he pushed the top layer of her dress off over her head. One down, two to go. His victory was short lived as when he leaned forward to start unbuttoning the back of the second layer of her dressed Vienna's "curl play" got a lot more intense.

Romano tensed and let out a loud moan when the stiff curl was pulled into Vienna's warm mouth, her tongue rubbing along at just the right pressure in just the right places that he was forced to stop, gripping desperately at the back of her dress and he bucked upwards slightly. The hot coil in his abdomen was growing very very persistant.

He quickened his work, almost tearing a few buttons off as he pushed the second layer off followed quickly by the third layer that had no buttons. All that stood between him and Vienna's naked form was a corset and underwear. Just as Vienna leaned forward to pull his curl into her mouth again he pushed her down onto the couch. With the same deft fingers he used to pick locks he unlaced her corset while she was still disorientated from the change in position, her underwear followed in one quick motion.

"Looks like I win." His accent was thick with lust as he ran his hands up her thighs. Vienna shivered and the thickness of his accent but made a small face and shifted, propping herself up in her elbows.

"What about my socks?" She asked as she raised a leg erotically, flexing her toes under the tailored knee high socks. Romano made a small noise as ne nuzzled her neck.

"I like them on." He murmured and bit into the previously abused sweet spot. Vienna moaned and squirmed under him. Romano let out a feral growl as he grabbed her hand and put them on his shirt. "Undress me." He tried to sound demanding but came across more desperate.

Vienna made quick work of unbuttoning his shirt then opening his belt and pants, pushing them and his boxers off. Romano sat back to kick his pants off and take his shirt off but Vienna stopped him, running a socked foot up his bare thigh.

"Leave your shirt on like that… I like it." She murmured and pulled him into a kiss, rubbing herself against him. It took everything Romano had to break away from her and not shove himself into her right then and there. He held himself over her for a moment, admiring her under him.

An aroused Vienna was truly a sight to see. Her delicate face was dusted with just a bit of color, her lips were swollen from kissing and her hair was mussed and tousled. Romano couldn't stop herself from touching the small finger shaped bruises he left on her sides before kissing down her neck, to her breasts. He paused there for a few minutes, paying some special attention to each nipple before kissing down her stomach.

"R-Romano? What are you doing?" She arched her neck a bit to look down at him. Romano smirked up at her and dipped his tongue lazily into her navel. She squirmed slightly, cheeks flushing a deeper red.

"You got to have your fun teasing me." He replied in an amused tone before licking her womanhood mischievously. "I'm merely returning the favor."

"Roman don't-!" She cut off and let out a moan as she felt the wet appendage slip inside her for a moment before flicking up to her clit. He played there for a while before pushing his tongue back in using his teeth to brush and tease her clit. Vienna let out another moan, this one louder as her hands flew down to tug his hair softly. A soft chuckle pulled another moan from the now squirming Austrian and he continued to tease her. "R-Romano! S-Stop!" Vienna's grip tightened on his hair telling him that if he didn't stop she was going to climax.

A smug hum and a squeeze to her hips was all it took before Vienna let out a loud moan, her passage fluttering around Romano's tongue as her hips bucked slightly. Romano continued his assault to her clit until the fluttering stopped. Moving back up, he claimed her lips with bruising force. They kissed sloppily, the lips meeting on and off as he ground his hips against hers, aligning himself with her entrance. They exchanged brief looks of passion before he pushed into her slowly.

"D-Dammit! W-Why the fuck are you so tight?" Romano moaned loudly, biting into her neck to keep himself from bucking wildly into her. Vienna gripped his shoulder, her eyes closed tightly as she tried to adjust as quickly as she could.

"I-I have refrained from p-penetrating myself… t-to feel better for you." She muttered into his shoulder. Romano pulled away slightly to look down at her, his surprised evident on his face. He kissed her deeply.

"God damn I love you." He kissed her again as he started to move slowly, squeezing her hips again. It took only a few thrusts before Vienna was moaning and pushing her hips back against Romano. Within minutes they were both moaning loudly and speaking in their native tongues as the pace got rougher and faster.

"R-Romano! I-I'm cl-close again!" Vienna finally had enough sense to speak in English. Romano kissed her in response, wiggling his hand so it was under her, searching for that music note shaped mole on her shoulder he knew would send her spiraling violently over the edge. The sudden constriction around his member coupled with the loud German swearing told him he had found it. A few prods to it and Vienna gripped his shoulder tightly, nails breaking the skin just slightly as she climaxed for a second time.

The tight, quivering sensation would have been enough to push him over the edge but somehow through her climatic haze Vienna had managed to grab ahold of his curl and give it a sharp yank. Romano bucked uncontrollably a few times before he felt the tight coil unfurl quickly. He rode out his orgasm as he kissed Vienna who stroked his curl gently, relishing the feeling of him releasing inside her.

Romano didn't pull out right away but relaxed on top of her, kissing her sweetly. They pressed their foreheads together, both smiling as their lips met over and over again, each time longer than the last.

"S-See? I told you it would be better." Vienna mused and she nuzzled his neck. Romano let out a airy laugh. They both gave a tiny shudder as Romano slipped out of her finally. He sat back and put a hand on her leg, brushing in small circles with his thumb.

"Yes… I do see." He nodded before letting his head rest against the back of the couch. "Though tonight is going to kick ass too. I'm already coming up with plans."

"I look forward to it then." Vienna sat up as well, waiting a few minutes before gathering the layers to her dress and starting to get dress. "I need to go get cleaned up before anyone comes home and notices what we did. You should probably do the same." She explained as she slipped the bottom layer of her dress on before leaning down and kissing him softly.

"Va bene. Sounds good… I might go take a nap so I'll have more energy for tonight. Jet lag is kicking my ass." He stood up a bit shakily, pulling her close and kissing her again. Vienna chuckled again.

"Like I said, I look forward to it."

* * *

><p>Yay! Chapter 4 up! This is the first full sex scene I have ever written~. Hope I did decently.<p>

Anyway the plot is going to start thickening soon! Keep in tune!

-VClockwork


	5. Like Romeo And Juliet

That night couldn't come fast enough for the fiery Italian. It was two in the morning when he had Vienna pinned to the wall, her white silk night gown was hiked up to her hips and his lips were attached securely to the base of her neck. Each fisting of his hair pulled a soft growl from his throat and eventually cause him to sink his teeth into her neck.

"Ah! Careful!" Vienna hissed, giving his curl a sharp tug. "Don't leave any visible marks. Romano grumbled as he shoved be up against the wall.

"Fine but I'm not going to go easy on you." He kissed her roughly, hard enough bust their lips.

"_Prepare yourself."_

…

Soft chuckling filled the room as the two laid, panting, on the bed in the basement guest bedroom. Romano propped himself up on his side, hovering over her. They stared into each other's eyes while they both tried desperately to catch their breath.

"Do you remember the first time we had sex?" Romano asked as he leaned down to kiss the dark purple mark he had(much to Vienna's protest) left at the junction of her neck. Vienna let out an airy laugh.

"How could I not? How old were we then? A few centuries… tops." They both paused as they thought this over.

"Are you thinking the same thing I am?" Romano asked as he laid back down next to her. Vienna tilted her head to look at him.

"That we are getting old?" Her response was so sincere Romano had to force himself not to laugh for fear of offending her. It was true that he was slowly breaking the girl out of the strict teachings Austria force on her but she was still a bit inept to the concept of romance.

It was a bit surprising for the South Italian to be the loveable one…

"Not exactly… though that does apply I suppose. I was thinking we have been dating for a long time now. It was a strange thought." Romano clarified. It was Vienna's turn to prop herself up.

"Dating?" She asked, her head cocked in confusion. Romano sat up again and stared at her with his mouth agape.

"Well… yeah." He replied, touching her arm lightly. Worry began to seize the Italian as Vienna's expression became more confused. "Wh-What do you classify it as?"

"I'm not sure… but from what I have come to understand dating involves going out on dates and some form of public announcement. I would prefer not to label whatever this is because every time I have come across a situation like this in my readings the main characters always die." She explained. While this explanation did ease the worry it replaced it with annoyance.

"Are you saying that this means nothing to you? Besides, it's not my damn fault that your brother keeps you cooped up like an animal!" Vienna sat up completely with her eyes narrowed dangerously at him.

"I didn't say that at all and do NOT talk about _mein bruder_ that way!" She retorted, her voice rising. Normally the rise in her voice would be enough to cause Romano to stop the argument right there… but not this time.

"No! I will talk about him however I want, dammit! He is the reason I can't take you out!" Romano stated as his voice rose to match hers. A silence fell between the two as they glared at each other until Vienna turned suddenly, climbing out of the bed. "Dammit…! Wait!"

Despite Romano's protests Vienna grabbed her nightgown off the floor, pulling it on. It wasn't until she went to leave the room did Romano react, stumbling out of bed he put on his Italian flag boxers and rushed over to her and embraced her.

"I'm sorry." He murmured and pressed his face into her shoulder. Vienna huffed slightly and shrugged out of his grip.

"It's your fault too, you know." She stated bluntly as she turned to face him. Romano opened his mouth but before he could get a sound out she continued. "If you weren't such an asshole he might not have such a problem with you!" Romano frowned. It wasn't like he could deny it.

"If I promise to… TRY… and be nice to your damn brother will you come out with me tomorrow?" He asked. It was truly hard for him to envision himself even attempting to be social to the virtuoso aristocrat. He had been lucky and was taken by Spain long before his little sister but he still understood why she hated him. Vienna gave him a skeptical look.

"We have a meeting tomorrow." She said slowly. Romano face palmed before pressing his face into the crook of her neck.

"You know damn well that I mean. Later today. When we wake up and your stu-…. Brother is at work." He grumbled. She really was impossible sometimes. He half expected Vienna to laugh as if she had made a joke but she merely nodded.

"Alright but we should probably get to bed then."

…

"_Fratello!_ Wake up!" Veneziano's voice broke through the thick barrier of sleep and Romano found himself swatting around aimlessly until his hand brushed his little brother's face. Italy giggled and shook Romano. "Wakey wakey!"

"_Zittoooooooooooo_." Romano groaned and pulled the covers up. There was a silence before Romano sat up quickly with wide eyes. "What time is it!" Italy jumped back a bit, startled but his brother's outburst.

"Nine o'clock… Are you okay, _Fratello_?" Italy replied as he lowered his arms that he had thrown up in defense.

"_Si si_ just leave me alone. I have to get dressed." He grumbled and made his way over to his suitcase. Italy, however, didn't budge. He watched as his brother ponder over which color Armani shirt he should wear with the tailored back slacks he had slipped on.

"… _Fratello?"_ No response.

"_Fratello_?" Still no response.

"….._Fratelleno_?"

"Ah! What the hell do you want?" Romano finally snapped, looking at Italy fiercely. Italy flinched a bit at looked at his brother through teary eyes.

"What… are you doing?" He asked nervously. Romano glared at him for a good minute before responding.

"What does it LOOK like I am doing?" He griped and returned his attention back to the three shirts laid out on his bed. Maroon, tan, and white. Italy fidgeted.

"Getting ready for a date." He said finally. Romano felt heat rise to his cheeks. Was it really that obvious?

"Hmph. Just go away." He grumbled as he slung the maroon shirt on and buttoned it up. Again, Italy didn't budge but instead watched as Romano began to fiddle with his hair.

"Is she pretty?" He asked, smiling at the pink coloring that dusted Romano's features. Romano had taken to ignoring his little brother again. "Oh! Can I help with your hair?" This did pull Romano's attention and he looked at his brother for a long moment.

"…. Fine."

…

Sicily grumbled to herself as she wondered around the giant house in search of her two older brothers. She hated being here. It brought back so many unpleasant memories. When she opened the door to Romano's bedroom (she had already been to Veneziano's) she was prepared for anything but what she saw.

Sitting on the bed was Veneziano, his hands working diligently on styling Romano's hair while Romano sat on the floor in front of him. Both looked up at her and all three held an awkward silence until, like always, Italy broke the silence with his happy chirp of a voice.

"_Fratello _has a hot date!" He was grinning like an idiot, obviously ecstatic that he was able to help his brother in so way, shape, or form.

"I never said that! Are you almost done yet? It's been almost an hour!" Romano grumbled and tried to turn his head but Italy's delicate fingers in his hair prevented him. Sicily only stared for a while before she finally re-found her voice.

"Mm-hm… Well that's all fine an nice but have either of you seen Vienna?" She asked, leaning on the door frame. Romano wasn't sure of this was another one of her tricks or if she really couldn't find Vienna… He never could trust his Mafioso sister. Never the less he couldn't stop the urge to jump to his feet.

"You can't find her?" He asked. Behind him Italy pouted slightly at the loss of contact with Romano. Sicily shook her head.

"No… she isn't down stairs, she isn't in the library, and she isn't in the kitchen." As she listed each place she put up another finger. Romano faceplamed.

"Did you try, I don't know, her bedroom?" Sicily stared at him for a moment with a dumfounded look.

"…. She sleeps? I was under the assumption Austria had trained that out of her…" While her tone was sarcastic even Romano had to agree that he had thought that at one point. Vienna was the last to bed and the first to wake up.

"I'll go check on her." He grumbled as he made his way past her and to Vienna's room. He knocked softly but upon getting no response he opened the door. Vienna looked up from lacing up the front of what Romano considered to be the least modest dressed she owned. It was light blue in color and fell nearly to the floor. The sleeves reached to her elbows the collar dipped down just enough to expose the dip of her clavicle.

"I am nearly ready." She stated simply. Finishing the lacing up the front she smoothed out the silk fabric and made her way over to him.

"So after today I can officially call you my girlfriend… right?" He couldn't fight the grin that pulled at his lips.

"Ja. I guess you can." She replied, a grin pulling at her lips too as Romano pulled her closer. "So how are you going to explain this to your brother and sister?"

"Yeah… how ARE you going to explain this to us, _Fratello?_"

Romano's grin disappeared.

Shit…

* * *

><p>Agh! I am so sorry for taking so long to reply and I SUPER sorry to anyone who started this story on my other account and I switched accounts on you!<p>

I love you! I swear!

I skipped the sex scene in this one because well... there will be more.

Also, this is just the start of a very sad spiral for Romano and Vienna

Anyway! Keep in tune!

R&R

-VClockwork


End file.
